Office of Naval Intelligence
Semper Vigilans The Office of Naval Intelligence commonly abbreviated as ONI is a sub Intelligence service of the Sith Imperium. Roles and Operations The office of Naval Intelligence is responsible for Sith Imperium Signal Intelligence, Human Intelligence, Counter-Espionage, Propaganda, Clandestine Reconnaissance, Top Secret Research and Development Programs. The agency mostly operates independently from other Sith Imperium branches, and at times it contravenes the law and Sith Imperium protocol to complete Top-Secret missions. As it is responsible for Intelligence matters across Sith Imperium Space ONI employs members of other military branches to complete their shadowy work. Many of its functions and subdivisions are enigmatic and its personnel are regarded as mysteries by mainstream Sith Imperium citizens. ONI is technically subordinate to Sith Imperium Intelligence and Naval Command. In practice ONI's activities extend far beyond Intelligence gathering, and often receives mandates and directives from SIMCOM itself. It is also not unheard of for ONI to operate without SIMCOM's knowledge or official authorization. All other competing sub-intelligence services have been snuffed out long ago to ensure ONI's supremacy. ONI also has an unusually large amount of military equipment and has a strong fleet presence for an intelligence service. ONI also maintains the Prowler Fleet, a major source of Republic fleet deployment intelligence, under the auspices of the ONI Prowler Corps, The Office of Naval Intelligence also maintains a single Destroyer-Class Prowler, the HMS Point of No Return, which is used as a command vessel and a secure conference location. ONI exerts virtually complete control over the flow of information across the space controlled by the Sith Imperium. In order to prevent information from leaking to the public, ONI is capable to initiating system-wide data purges which will erase all information on a given subject. Section Zero Section Zero is ONI's Internal Affairs department, charged with rooting out and eliminating illegal programs. Section Zero is very discreet in its work, the true nature of the division are highly classified and unknown outside the ONI command hierarchy. Section Zero is known to withhold secret files from anyone outside ONI command. Section Zero is also authorized to use lethal force in the course of its investigations and operations. Section One Section One is the proper intelligence-gathering branch of ONI. As such, its services are most often utilized by Sith Imperium forces. Its responsibilities include information gathering and code breaking. Information released by Section One include evacuation notices for any Sith Imperium ships, bases or planets about to be attacked. It also releases the location of Republic Fleets. Section One also manages field intelligence units that liaison with mainstream Sith Imperium military units. Section Two Section Two is the propaganda branch of ONI, they are also responsible for psychological operations. It handles communication between Sith Imperium forces and worlds to reduce the spread of rumors that would damage morale. It was responsible for releasing details of the Zulu program to the public to boost morale throughout Sith Imperium territory. Once information about the Zulu's was released to the public, Section Two had to maintain the Zulu's near mythical statues within the military by listing those killed in action as MIA. It was believed that news of Zulu deaths would cripple Sith Imperium morale. Section Two is also responsible for broadcasting ship signals from various locations to confuse Republic fleets from finding Sith Imperium forces. Section Three Section Three is the top-secret projects division of ONI. It is responsible for the Zulu-Two and Zulu-Three programs and many other black operations. Though a few of Section Three' programs are well-known and are widely celebrated for their success, the Sith Imperium Marine Corps and top brass treat most with contempt. This is especially true of the Zulu's who are regarded as "freaks" by some. Though its overall purpose is unknown, Section Three's Beta-Three division is known to analyze captured Republic weapons. In addition to performing black operations, Section Three's Beta-Five Division operates Zulu-Three program, which is kept secret from the majority of Section Three. This compartmentalization is designed to ensure secrecy and security. ONI Security ONI Security is the private Security force of the Office of Naval Intelligence. ONI Security is comprised mainly of recruited Sith Imperium Army and Marine candidates. ONI Security personnel are stationed at all ONI buildings and bases, their is also a detachment of ONI Security aboard all Prowler Ships. Strategic Response Unit The Strategic Response Unit is a group of three high-level ONI personal. Located in ONI HQ on Dromund Kaas, they are responsible for decision-making regarding ONI and the Sith Imperium in times of a crisis. Department of Colonial Security The Department of Colonial Security is a sub-division of the Office of Naval Intelligence that monitors Sith Imperium planets. When the DCS "fell from grace" because no other agency or governmet wanted it, then Captain Zaarin Osman suggested to the current Director of ONI at the time that they merge. Materials Group The Materials Group is a division of the Office of Naval Intelligence that is responsible for researching, developing, and manufacturing technologically advanced material. The Materials Group's most important development has been the design of the Powered Assault Armor and the Powered Exoskeletons which preceded it, as well as several specialized variant models. The Powered Assualt Armor is most used for the Zulu Program. Signal Corps The ONI Signal Corps is a sub-branch of the Office of Naval Intelligence, staffed by members of the Sith Imperium Navy and Marine Corps. The main role of the Signal Corps is to send ships to unpopulated sections of Sith Imperium and Sith Empire space to broadcast a large collection of transmissions. Its attempt is to confuse the Republic Fleets to prevent them from finding ships, bases and planets. Prowler Corps The Prowler Corps is a division of the Office of Naval Intelligence. All permanent crew aboard ONI Prowlers serve in this sub-branch. The Prowler Corps also has an earlier mandatory retirement age then the rest of the Sith Imperium Navy. The Sith Imperium capital houses the Prowler Corps HQ. The Prowler Corps also has a base on Dromund Kaas. The ships in the Prowler Corps are all stealth ships, thought it requires them to go at a reduced speed. The ships in the Prowler Corps have no offensive or defensive capabilities they relay purely on stealth. The Prowler Corps currently has fourty-five operational ships, but their are five more currently in production. The Prowler ships are require large amounts of credits to build the fact that ONI can purchase so many is a testament to the vast resources of ONI. Beta-Five Division The Beta-Five Division is a cell of the Office of Naval Intelligence Section Three. Like its parent section, the Beta-Five Division is often responsible for the development and application of Top-Secret, morally questionable projects. The cell is so secretive that few Sith Imperium personnel, including those within ONI, are aware of its existence. The Beta-Five Division is charged with operating the Zulu-Three program. The Beta-Five Division also operates the Asymmetrical Action Group, which was created in order to disrupt, disarm and dissolve Republic operations. Though the group was initially comprised of unconventional warfare veterans, it eventually recruited Zulu's into its ranks. The Beta-Five Division contracted Czerka to create a specialized Powered Assault Armor variant for the Zulu operators. The Beta-Five Division possesses extremely sophisticated decryption facilities. Delta-Six Division The Delta-Six Division is a cell of the Office of Naval Intelligence's Section Three. Delta-Six fields a small number of Zulu-IV's. The division deployed several Zulu opeerators on Coruscant to eliminate Republic Generals and Admirals investigating ONI. Several Powered Assault Armor variants are used prominently by Delta-Six Zulu operatives. Core Five Core Five is a section of ONI HQ on Dromund Kaas. It contains the offices of the staff of the Director of ONI, formerly Fleet Admiral Terrence Parangosky. Core Five also contained then Captain Zaarin Osman's office prior to his ascension to the rank of Rear Admiral and position of Director of ONI. Zaarin's office was connected to that of Parangosky by a corridor. The Department of Colonial Security reports dirrectly to Core Five. Personnel ONI personnel, especially officers, are often referred to as "Spooks". Many ONI agents enjoy significant latitude in the discharge of their duties, often violating legal and moral boundries or acquiring vast amounts of Sith Imperium resources to achieve their ends. Intra-ONI dynamics are often strained with intense competition amongst its own personnel. Agents operate under heavy scruting, with mistakes often leading to demotion or termination of employment. Facilities Many Office of Naval Intelligence facilities employ a very distinct style of architecture and design, which reflects the organization's role and field of work. Where as the Sith Imperium and Sith Empire favor a militaristic and utilitarian approach, ONI's structures are often monumental and imposing, covered in angular surfaces and sharp edges, resulting in an overall impression similiar to a stealth ship, a motif also present in ONI's prowlers. The angled exteriors are contrasted by crisp, sterile interior spaces with cold-toned lighting and chiefly white surfaces as well as a heavy use of glass and titanium in larger spaces such as atriums. examples of such architecture can be found in ONI's Ricter Base, shaped like a upward-pointing wedge covered in titanium plating, the needle-like Osman Tower, as well as the enormous, cube shaped ONI HQ on Dromund Kaas. Locations Dromund Kaas: -ONI HQ -ONI Medical Facility -Beta-Five Division Ordnance Testing Facility -Sword Base -Lisbon Station -Osman Tower Voss: -ONI Medical Facility -Arcadia Station -Prowler Corps Headquarters -Sol Research Facility -Castle Base Korriban: -Camp Delta -Camp Curra -Chawla Base -Sierra Station Kuat: -ONI Prowler Shipyards -Kilo Base -Parangosky Station